


Under and Over

by Kyubey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Desk Sex, Hidden blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey/pseuds/Kyubey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has been gone on these peace meetings that Chrom has sent him on and said man thinks he has waited too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under and Over

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was rushed imsosorry

Robin hadn’t come into Chrom’s office with a set plan. No, as he would usually do, Robin would come in and speak with Chrom about the day ahead or review a day’s work afterword. And, sometimes, Chrom would like to do what he is doing now; which is running his hands over his body. Robin stood at the desk, reviewing papers and such when Chrom stepped behind him. Normally, that wouldn’t throw Robin off. What _did_ was when the other started to press his body against his backside and rub his hands teasingly around his body.

At this point, Chrom was only half listening; giving the occasional grunt or hum of recognition to a question. In the middle of talking, Chrom ran his tongue up Robin’s neck and bit at the skin, effectively making Robin falter in his words and clutch the sheet he was holding. “A-anyhow, Va-ahh-lm is…” 

Robin could now feel hands working the buckles of his outfit. With a drawn out sigh that came out rather shakily, he set his papers down and turned to Chrom, leaning against the desk. Immediately, Chrom’s lips were on his, tongue pushing its way past lips and mingling with each other hungrily. 

The albino male lifted a leg and encircled it around Chrom’s waist, pulling him in closer as his hands tugged and pulled at Chrom’s pants. The two broke away from the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them. “S-so needy already, Chrom?" Robin breathed out as the other man attack his neck. A groan left Robin’s lips, his head tilting to the side to allow him to leave a trail down from his neck to his shoulder. 

“You’ve been gone for a while.”

The shorter one chuckled softly, “Only at your request.”

Finally managing to get Chrom’s pants open, Robin palmed his growing erection and tugged his briefs down enough for it to spring out. 

Chrom let out a breath. “A dumb one. I didn’t think it would take you long as you did.” 

Robin chuckled, gasping shortly after. Leaning back on the desk, using one arm to prop himself up, Robin allowed Chrom to grind himself against his ass while he attempted to disrobe him. Just as the Exalt managed to slip his hand down the back of Robin’s trousers, having unbuckled them to loosen it, he gave a firm, possessive squeeze, a finger teasing his hole-

“Chrom?” a voice called from behind the door.

The two froze and stared at each other before scrambling to collect themselves.

Frederick opened the door to find Chrom sitting at his desk, a large, nervous grin etched on his lips. “Frederick! What brings you this evening?”

The great knight stood in front of Chrom’s desk in that dignified pose of his. “I would like to go over the results of Lady Lucina’s sparring lessons.”

Ah, that’s right. He had her train with Frederick this day.

“Sure, I’m all ears!”

Meanwhile, Robin sat under Chrom’s desk, in between his legs. He was going to have to sit here during the whole presentation? Not on his watch. The tactician narrowed his eyes, mischief dancing in those brown pools as he made himself as comfortable as he could between Chrom’s legs and reach out for his length. 

Chrom jumped when a hand circled around his cock and started pumping. Glancing down, he could see Robin licking his lips in anticipation. Before Chrom could even attempt to keep Robin back, he capped his mouth over the tip. Chrom shivered, grabbing at the white locks of hair while Robin twirled that devilishly talented tongue around before teasing the slit. 

Frederik looked up from his papers to see Chrom biting his lip. “Are you alight, Milord?”

“Ah, yes! I was just… worried about Lucina using her first blade, that is all!”

“I assure you, I took every precaution to make sure she would not be harmed during her first wielding.” Frederick looked back down to his papers and started giving him a list of said precautions. 

Robin was having too much fun with this now. Chrom could tell by the amusement shining through his eyes when he managed to look up at him. 

Parting his lips more, Robin pushed himself down to draw in more of the thick cock, wanting to moan at just the feeling of it. Watching Robin’s perfect lips stretch around him drove Chrom mad and Robin _knew_ it. The hands in Robin’s hair tightened, trying to prevent him from taking anymore. He smirked around the cock and set his hand over top Chrom’s to help push it down along with his head. 

Chrom slammed his free hand on his desk. Frederick looked up with a questioning gaze.

“B-bug. I’ve been trying to get the d-daaamn thing for hours!”

Much to his relief, the invading mouth pulled off. But, it was immediately replaced with quick strokes and licks teasing the tip. It ended fast enough for Chrom to know what Robin was doing. Trying to be as discreet as possible, Chrom leaned back in his chair and stared. 

Robin went back to bobbing his head, his mouth stretching with each inch he took in. But what caught Chrom’s attention was the hand reaching back. Just as Robin pushed his finger through his tight ring, Chrom bucked into his mouth when he sucked particularly hard. Looking at the lord for a final time, the tactician’s eyes fluttered closed as he worked fingers into himself; trying so desperately hard not to moan.

And Chrom suffered for it. Robin stifled his moans by swallowing his cock and effectively deep throating him. If that wasn’t enough, then Robin picked up his speed, his breaths becoming more labored and ragged the longer he fingered himself. 

By now, Chrom was clawing at his seat, trying _so damn hard_ to keep his breathing in check. “Frederick?” Chrom called out in the most calm voice he could manage, “Could… you save this for tomorrow? I j-just realized I need to get with Robin.”

“About the peace trip? Understood. Where is he?”

Chrom smiled, leaning forward a bit. “I don’t know. Why don’t you go find him for me? Just let him know I want him here.”

Frederick nodded and bowed. “I will give the message. Will you be coming down for dinner or will I have to bring it up again?”

Chrom’s eye twitched. “Nope! No, yeah, I’ll be d-down!” 

“If you say so. Do you need me to fetch Lissa? You are looking-”

“I’m fine!” he cut in, “I’ll just be better knowing I’ve dealt with Robin.” 

“Hm, right. I’ll be on my way, then.”

Chrom nodded and tried to look busy with his papers as Frederick observed him and left. It was quiet for a moment, making sure Frederick wouldn’t be barging in again suddenly. Then, finally, Chrom threw himself back on his chair, moaning, and thrusted up into Robin’s very eager mouth. Robin sucked noisily, his moans being muffled each time he took Chrom down his throat. 

All too suddenly, Chrom pulled out of Robin’s mouth much to his disapproval. “Get up here,” he ordered huskily. 

And Robin did just that. Sliding out of his hiding spot, Robin stood in front of Chrom and let his pants drop, straddling his lap when he managed to remove his boots to let it pool at his feet. A quiet sigh escaped from Robin’s lips as he grinded against Chrom’s cock, biting his lip when he lifted himself to position it at his entrance.

Chrom rubbed Robin’s hips soothingly as the other pushed down to take him in. It took Robin a bit to be able to be fully seated on him, but when he did, the sigh of contentment made Chrom smile. Ever so slowly, Robin rolled his hips up, making the lord’s breath hitch, and gradually worked himself to the point of pulling himself up to push back down. 

“Oh… Chrom…!” Robin gasped out, leaning back slightly to use the desk as some sort of support. 

This view of Robin, hips working to fuck itself over Chrom while his chest was left vulnerable with the slight bend back for the desk, was one Chrom could watch forever. White hair started to stick to his forehead, pants becoming more and more labored the more he impaled himself, lifting his shirt up to expose his hardened nipples. Large hands gripped Robin’s waist, pulling him down as he thrusted up to meet with Robin’s hips. 

A scream ripped from Robin’s throat. “ _Oh, Gods, Chrom!_ ”

Hands were suddenly gripping tight at Chrom’s shoulders. Robin’s mouth dropped open as he bounced himself desperately onto Chrom’s thick cock, the volume and pitch of his moans increasing with each thrust he made. It still wasn’t fast enough for Chrom’s liking; nor for Robin’s. Hugging Robin around the waist and heaving him up a bit, Chrom pushed back so that Robin was now splayed out on the desk. 

Robin gasped at the new position, taking hold of the edge of the desk above him as his legs were spread and used as leverage for thrusting. His back arched beautifully, legs itching to enclose around Chrom, but were forced to stay open. 

“Oh my G-ahh! Ahhn! More! More, please!” Robin begged, his mind now in a flurry, “N-never again! Never th-aahh-at long again…!” 

Chrom tried to agree, but all that came out was guttural moan. He hung his head, just able to see his cock entering and reentering Robin’s stretched hole. “You haven’t tried to touch yourself?” he managed to rasp out.

Robin squirmed, nails digging into the wood above him, bouncing ever so slightly in time with Chrom’s thrusting. “I-I’ve tried…! Tried so hard, b-but mmn couldn’t satisfy m-myself!” 

Chrom grinded his hips when they made contact with the back of Robin’s ass. “Why is that, Robin?” 

“AH! Not thick enough, n-not _long_ enough…!” he choked out, finding it hard to think of coherent sentences.

Imagining Robin, naked on a bed, desperately stroking himself while thrusting his fingers inside himself, only to get no relief doing it himself pleased Chrom oddly enough. Hearing Chrom’s breath hitch, Robin cried out when he thrusted in _hard,_ skin on skin slapping noisily as the albino writhed.

“O-oh! _OH!_ Chrom, C-Chrom!” he chanted mindlessly, throwing his head back due to the onslaught of pleasure, “Yes, please! Like that! Ahh! Give it to me! Yes! O-oh, Chrom! My god, Chrom!” 

Chrom inhaled sharply and bit his lip, his cock twitching and pulsing with the need to release. Robin shivered and licked his lips, letting his mouth gap open afterword to get enough air. 

“Mmn, i-inside, Chrom.”

He squeezed Robin’s knees, gasping at his request. “R-Robin-”

“Please,” he moaned wantonly, lifting his hips ever so slightly and rolling them as Chrom rammed into him, “Inside… Cum inside! Chrom, ple-ah! A- _ah!_ ”

Chrom slammed his hands next to Robin’s head, slamming into him for a final time before he spilt his seed deep within Robin with his name falling from his lips. Robin’s body spasmed, legs tensing and nails clawing at the desk as he arched up and let out a cry of pleasure. 

The two sat where they were, panting heavily, whispering sweet nothings and bringing their bodies together to nuzzle and twist together. 

“I shouldn’t send you on those peace trips anymore…”

“Now, Chrom, don’t be greedy.”

“The least I could do is come with you!”

“I’d get nothing done otherwise,” Robin joked, laughing softly.

Chrom feigned hurt and pouted. “I have more self control than you know. Having you gone for more than a month has just weakened it a bit.” 

“Oh, poor you-”

A knock interrupted them. They both stared at each other and then scrambled to hide.

“Chrom, I am unable to find Robin,” Frederick started as he opened the door. 

Oh dear.


End file.
